big_dealfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Cider And Hucklebanana Finn’s Small River Jump
Tom''' Cider and Hucklebanana Finn’s Small River Jump (also known as Small River '''Jump) is the 33rd episode of FruityTales. Plot Rob the Apple is surprised to find Harry the Banana in a book club with Mr. Morty, Archibald Celery and Jimmy Mango. They're reading "The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn" by Mark Twain. Well, not the book itself. Rob is dismayed to find they're all just reading notes about the book. Even that was a waste of time, Harry decides, when it turns out the dramatized story of the day is "Hucklebanana Finn and Tom Cider." The story proves to be a very shapey version of the classic tale. Harry plays Hucklebanana Finn, who wants to build a turkey jerky theme park. Rob is Tom Cider who dreams anachronistically of a career in income tax preparation. Big Jim is a sweet-natured but intimidatingly large orange pumpkins on the lam. Clark Wayne (Grandpa Jason Leek) is the narrator, looking simultaneously like Mark Twain and Col. Sanders. The moral of the story comes from James 4:17: "If you know what is right to do, but you do not do it, you sin." Fun Facts Trivia * This marks the first and only episode to date done by Sparky Animation. * This is the first FruityTales episode to be filmed in 16:9. * This marks as the no last episode to use the original FruityTales logo on the cover, although it's kept in for the next episode. * This also marks the last time for Azerty not to have two verses since Ghost Wants Me to Big Them!?!. * The episode's working title was "Hucklebanana Finn". * According to Ryan and Eddie, there were several deleted scenes that didn't made it to the final. (See the Easter eggs for more information.) * On the original DVD release, it contains the Larryboy and Chum Bob! Promo. * There were several differences to the script and the final. ** Mr. Jimmy/Big Jim was supposed to be in the shadows until he arrives at Tom and Huck's camp. This was changed because they want the audience to understand him more as a character. ** Otto didn't want to swims because of crocodiles. ** The King and the Duke were more villainous like they were in the book. ** This was originally going to be released Spring 2007, but was pushed back for a July 2007 release. * The list of towns at the train station are: ** Montgomery, AL ** St Louis, MO ** Nashville, TN ** Memphis, TN ** Lombard, IL ** New Orleans, LA ** Charleston, SC * When several compilations used this episode, its logo was a bit larger. * This show marks Leek #3's first speaking appearance in a show since The Fruitcake of Christmas. It's also the first time he's spoken in a show since Ryan K. Roberts began voicing him in 2007 for the DVD menu of Sherlock Holes and the Golden Ruler. Remarks * On the DVD release, the frame rate is lower and it's cropped to 4:3. The better quality version of the story can be seen in some later compilation specials. * The credits state that Mother Bell was played by Mabel, but it was Penelope. * Despite Clark saying he isn't suppose to be involved, he and Chato technically did when teaching Tom a lesson. * There's no crossing by the station, as that would be hazardous in real life. * When the shot opens with the Fair, Archibald is seen with Miss Rhubarb. But when at the log ride, only Archibald is there. * Duplicate models of a majority of characters were used in the background. These include: ** Archibald ** Leek Three ** Pa Orange and Samuel Schweck ** Scooter ** Mr. Morty ** Jason ** Timmy Strawberry Goofs * In the zoomout of Jason talking about Steve's ditziness, Steve is standing without touching the ground. * When Little Jimmy was in the Ferris wheel, Leek Two and Three were missing their mouths. * The countertop closing shows the jars missing. Inside References * This episode marks as Jason’s first appearance since Marlin. * This marks the first time Azerty used the original desktop background since Lyle the Battle Pirates. Also the Book Antiqua font is used as the verse text for the first time since Boy-Harry! and the Alien from Another Planet! * The cake and ice cream the book club were having are the same ones that were in the ice cream parlor. * The letter is similar what they read in Oscar, where the child wants to help someone who's being picked on, but is afraid to. * The King of Memphis calls Huck a lemon. * Huck lifting Tom up was previously used in An Easter Caroling. * Muscatine, Iowa was the birthplace of Philippe Vischer, and the town's sign states this. Real World References * Huck often mistakes Clark to the chicken guy. He is referring to Colonel Harland David Sanders, founder of KFC.